Do You Really Love Me?
by Chiraeru
Summary: Perkataan Sasuke tentang Kyuubi membuat Naruto menjadi bimbang. Kebimbangannya semakin besar ketika Kyuubi menunjukkan perilaku yang sesuai dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sho-ai. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Kyuunaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

Suara derap langkah seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari terdengar sangat jelas dan memantul di lorong sekolah yang kini mulai sepi. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Sejenak pemuda berambut kuning itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, mengatur napasnya agar lebih teratur. Setelah memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia pun membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya.

'Greek'

"Maaf _sensei,_ aku telat," ujarnya langsung membungkuk setelah pintu terbuka.

Hening, semua mata kini tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah membungkuk itu. Dalam hitungan detik, suara tawa pun terdengar sangat keras dari para siswa di kelas tersebut. Merasa ada yang aneh, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini terlihatlah meja guru yang kosong, tidak ada seorang guru berada di sana. Setelah menyadari kebodohannya itu, dia langsung berdiri tegak dan tersenyum salah tingkah, membuat para siswa kembali tertawa.

"Ugh, memalukan sekali," gumamnya.

"Terlambat lagi, heh."

"Diam kau, _Teme_. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu," ujar Naruto kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah membaca sebuah novel.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali terlambat, ada apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Gaara. Aku hanya tidur telambat saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama Kyuubi?"

"Ah, itu-"

"Mana mau dia berangkat bersama orang bodoh seperti si _Dobe_ itu." Sebuah buku melayang ke arah Saasuke sebagai balasan dari perkataannya. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan tersebut, Sasuke kembali melempar buku yang sempat mengenai kepalanya itu kepada sang pemilik dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Buku itu akan kembali melayang ke arah Sasuke jika saja tangan putih Gaara tidak menahannya.

"Hei, apa kau masih mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Naru?" Tanya Neji ketika merasa pertanyaanya akan terabaikan karena pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu, dia kan selalu berangkat bersama teman-temannya. Jadi, yah, aku tidak mau menggangunya."

"Kalian seperi bukan sepasang kekasih saja. Kau kan bisa dibonceng olehnya, jadi kupikir itu tidak mengganggu. Kecuali," Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya, menutup novel yang sedari tadi hanya dibukanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto. Tepat di mata safirnya yang menunggu perkataan Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran, "dia tidak menggapmu sebagai kekasihnya," lanjut Sasuke. Semua murid terlihat segera menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing saat seorang guru memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pun dimulai, seluruh murid terlihat memfokuskan diri dengan pelajaran yang tengah dibawakan oleh guru berambut putih itu. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, matanya memang memperhatikan rumus-rumus yang tertulis di papan tulis, tapi pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana karena lima kata terakhir yang diucapkan Uchiha bungsu disampingnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Gaara, kau mau kupesankan apa?"Tanya Neji saat mereka telah berada di kantin.

"Aish, masa kau hanya memesankan untuk Gaara saja, Neji?"

"Hhaha.. kekasih itu harus didahulukan, Naruto. Baiklah, kau dan Sasuke mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau ramen miso jumbo dan es jeruk," ujar Naruto.

"Aku jus tomat saja."

"Kau tidak makan Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Oke, baiklah. Kau mau apa Gaara?"

"Aku samakan saja denganmu."

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Hei, Gaara. Apa setiap sepasang kekasih itu selalu melakukan hal yang seperti Neji lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ketika Neji telah pergi untuk membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Tentu saja, _Dobe._ Mungkin hanya kau saja yang tidak melakukan hal itu dengan kekasihmu," sela Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Suat ribut yang tercipta di kantin sejak bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi mendadak sunyi saat beberapa pemuda memasuki kantin dengan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ jabrik serta gigi yang tajam memimpin didepan. Mata biru Naruto tidak lepas pada sosok pemuda itu. Ada rasa bahagia saat melihatnya, rasa itu bertambah besar saat pemuda jabrik itu berjalan ke arahnya, membuat sebuah senyuman terulas dibibirnya. Namun perlahan-lahan senyum itu memudar, tergantikan oleh bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung saat pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa ataupun menoleh padanya.

"Lihat saja, mana ada seorang kekasih yang mengacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri," ejek Sasuke. Bibir Naruto bertambah maju setelah mendengar kata-kata pedas Sasuke. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, kini berusaha menenangkan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut dan memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya kepada sang Uchiha bungsu yang tentu saja merupakan hal biasa bagi Sasuke.

"Hei, bocah!"

Naruto yang hapal betul dengan suara cempreng dan panggilan tersebut langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara. Setelah bertemu dengan sang pemilik suara dan bertatap muka, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Aku ada latihan bola, kalau kau tidak mau menungguku kau bisa pulang sendiri, bocah." Rasa senang yang sempat muncul ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya pupus sudah ketika hanya kata-kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Lama Naruto memperhatikan Kyuubi yang telah asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya, berharap pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arahnya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama atau sekedar tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kelopak mata pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang lebih terang, Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, bemuda berambut kuning itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja secara perlahan dan mengedarkan pangdangannya ke arah kelas yang kini telah kosong.

"Eh, sudah jam 4, pantas saja kelas sudah sepi," ujarnya pelan. Setelah meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman sejak pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, Naruto mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan sekolah tempat klub sepak bola berlatih.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Dug'

Sebuah terpantul keras ditiang gawang akibat tendangan meleset yang dilakukan oleh Sasori yang langsung mendapat sebuah _death glare _dari sang kapten a.k.a Kyuubi. Permainan kembali dimulai. Kedua grup itu kembali saling merebut bola.

"Dei, oper bolanya!" Sesuai perintah sang kapten, pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mengoper bola yang tengah digiringnya pada Sasori. Namun operan yang dilakukan oleh Deidara terlalu kuat hingga bola itu melambung tinggi dan tepat mengenai kepala seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang baru saja tiba untuk melihat permainan bola mereka.

Semua mata melebar saat orang yang terkena bola itu tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan sesaat setelah dia memegang bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola. Dengan penuh rasa khawatir mereka segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hei, Naruto, ayo bangun, un," ujar Deidara seraya menggoyangkan bahu Naruto pelan.

"Cih, sepertinya dia pingsan."

"Hei, Kyuu, kau kan kekasihnya, cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah Itachi.

"Dan mengorbankan latihan ini? Aku rasa tidak. Aku sudah menantikan pertandingan itu dan aku tidak akan menggagalkannya hanya karena aku tidak cukup berlatih," tolak Kyuubi.

Sebagai kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab karena bola tersebut merupakan tendangannya, Deidara pun hendak membawa Naruto ke UKS setelah mendengar penolakan Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi segera mencegahnya sebelum Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS dengan Nauto dalam gendongannya.

"Kau juga arus latihan, Dei. Hei, kau, _duck butt_. Cepat bawa dia ke UKS," perintah Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang ikut melihat keadaan Naruto setelah terkena bola.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke.

"Kau harus mau, _duck butt_. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengeluarkan _aniki_mu dari tim sepak bola ini," ancam Kyuubi dengan berbisik. Sasuke yang sangat mengetahui betapa berartinya bermain bola bagi sang kakak membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mulai mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Deidara dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke UKS.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Nghhh.." lenguhan Naruto membuat seseorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sambil duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada, menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing. Eh~ ini di mana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, kini mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan melemparkan sebuah tas kepada Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Dobe_." Naruto yang kesal karena lemparan tersebut langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar _teme_! Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? Aku kan sedang sakit, seenaknya saja kau melempar tas, untung saja tidak mengenai kepalaku," sungut Naruto seraya memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Hn. Harusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada kekasihmu. Kau tahu, harusnya dia yang membawaamu ke UKS, bukan aku." Naruto seketika terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin pulang telat dan melewatkan makan malam bersama keluargaku." Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto pun turun dari ranjang UKS dengan perlahan seraya berpegangan pada benda-denda disekelingnya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ugh, menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Kenapa Sasuke terus-menerus membuatku bingung dengan hubunganku dengan Kyuubi. Bukankah waktu itu dia menjadi salah satu orang yang mendekatkanku dengan Kyuubi. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah seperti ingin memisahkanku dengan Kyuubi? Tapi.. kalau dipikir-pikir, semua kata-katanya ada benar juga. Sudah empat bulan aku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi sepertinya dia belum pernah melakukan sesuatu hal romantis yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tengah berpacaran. Jangankan melakukan hal romantis, berpegangan tangan pun tidak. Bukannya berpegangan tangan, dia malah menyeret kepalaku atau menarik baju belakangku seperti memegng seekor kucing. Apa.. dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aaarghh.. tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, pasti Kyuubi memiliki alasan memperlakukanku seperti itu. Hmm.. aku ajak saja Kyuubi berkencan besok. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Aku akan buktikan pada si Teme itu kalau Kyuubi bisa bersikap seperti pasangan yang lain.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Baju, cek. Celana, cek. Rambut, cek. Uhmm.." Naruto mengenduskan hidungnya pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu menambahkan beberapa semprot minyak wangi pada tubuhnya.

"Nah, seperti ini baru keren," ujarnya senang.

"Waw, sepertinya ada yang mau berkencan nih," goda pemuda berabut pirang panjang seraya mencium pipi Naruto sekilas.

"Aish, Dei-_nii,_ jangan mencium orng seenaknya. Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hhahaha.. _gomen._ Kau mau berkencan dengan Kyuubi ya?" Tanya Deidara seraya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Naruto.

"Uhm.. aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja dengannya."

"Kalau hanya jalan-jalan, kenapa mukamu memerah, un? Hhahaha.. kau lucu sekali. Hhahah.."

"Ugh, berhenti menertawakanku, Dei-_nii_!" teriak Naruto dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Hhahaha.. iya, iya, aku berhenti, un. Hei, yang kemarin, aku minta maaf ya."

"Eh, soal apa?" Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri kini mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang kakak.

"Kemarin aku tidak membawamu ke UKS, padahal kau pingsan karena bola yang kutendang."

"Tidak usah dipirkirkan, lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto menenangkan sang kakak seraya menggengam tangannya. "Ah, aku hampir telat. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hei, kau tidak dijemput Kyuubi?"

"Aku mau memberinya kejutan," teriak Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah sang kakak.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Aku tidak mau. Kau pergi saja jalan-jalan dengan temanmu, bocah."

"Ugh, sudah kubilang ini bukan jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi kencan. Ayo cepat, bangun," ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Kyuubi agar ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aish, kau itu merepotkan sekali, bocah, seperti perempuan saja ingin berkencan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau," tolak Kyubii. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Memangnya hanya perempuan saja yang ingin berkencan. Apa ini artinya kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyuu?" suara Naruto melemah saat mengucapkan pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari pemuda berambut _orange_ dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kalau beitu aku pulang, selamat istirahat, Kyuu." Dengan kepala tertunduk lesu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Aaargh, baiklah. Kau menang, bocah. Kita pergi berkencan." Jawaban Kyuubi yang mengejutkan itu membuat rasa bahagia menyingkirkan rasa sedihnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto berlari ke arah Kyuubi dan memeluknya, membuat pemuda bergigi tajam itu bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dua orang pemuda terlihat berjalan berdampingan. Salah seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek terus saja berusaha agar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggandeng tangannya. Namun hal itu terasa sia-sia saat tangannya menerima penolakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menggandeng tanganku, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kau bukan anak kecil atau orang tua yang perlu dituntun saat berjalan kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Tapi pasangan yang lain saja melakukannya. Lihat saja mereka," ujar Naruto, tangannya menunjuk ke arah beberapa pasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan bersama.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kita berbeda dari mereka, bocah," ujar Kyuubi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Tapi Neji dan Gaara saja melakukannya, kenapa kita tidak?"

"Karena mereka tidak punya rasa malu, bocah."

"Jadi.. kau malu dengan hubungan kita? Hhahaha… jadi benar, kau itu tidak mencintaiku, sepertinya aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja denganmu, Kyuu." Langkah Kyuubi berhenti mendengar perkataan Naruto. Karena tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari pemuda di belakangnya, Kyuubi pun berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut kuning yang biasanya ceria dan selalu bersemangat itu kini tertunduk lesu, tangannya mengepal erat . Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Kyuubi berjalan mendekatinya dan mengengam tangan kanannya. Namun genggaman tangan hangat Kyuubi ditepisnya.

"Tidak, Kyuu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin. Baiklah, sepertinya kencan kita sudah cukup. Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Hei, bocah!" Naruto terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan teriakan dari Kyuubi, terus berlari hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Kyuubi.

"Apa? Tidak pernah melihat orang bertengkar? Atau.. kalian ingin mati, heh?" ancaman Kyuubi dengan _death glare_ dan seringaiannya membuat beberapa pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kencan terakhirku yang gagal dengan bocah kuning itu, aku sama sekali belum bertemu maupun berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah denganku. Buktinya saja dia tidak mau membalas pesanku dan juga tidak mau mengangkat teleponku. Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan biaya untuk mengirimkan pesan. Aku juga sudah berusaha untuk menemuinya di rumahnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menemuiku. Bahkan di sekolah pun dia bagai hilang ditelan bumi saat istirahat. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan bocah itu, bahkan si _duck butt_, sahabatnya sejak kecil, tidak tahu keberadaannya. Aku juga sudah menunggunya digerbang sekolah dan memerintahkan anggota kluub sepak bola-minus Deidara-untuk membantuku, tapi tetap saja nihil. Aku juga sudah mengancam si _duck butt_ dan Deidara untuk mempertemukaku dengan bocah itu, tapi mereka terus menolak dengan alasan Naruto sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aaaargh.. aku benar-benar frustasi dengan tingkahnya itu. Mungkin mereka benar, bocah itu butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga dia tenang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hari ini adalah babak semi final, hari yang sangat menentukan bagi klub sepak bola sekolahku dan juga bagi diriku sendiri. Tidak hanya itu hal penting pada hari ini, tetapi ada hal penting lain. Tentang kisah cintaku. Ya, kisah cintaku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk bocah kuning itu. Meskipun hubunganku dengannya masih belum berjalan dengan baik, tapi aku yakin dia akan datang. Dia telah berjanji akan datang untuk menonton permainanku jika klub kami memasuki babak semi final dan final. Maka dari itu, aku menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuknya yang telah aku persiapkan sejak lama. Seharusnya kejutan itu sudah kuberikan beberapa hari yang lalu padanya. Ya, akhirnya setelah seminggu berlalu, dia mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi. Meskipun dia tetap tidak mau berbicara padaku, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan beberapa hari lalu aku berhasil membuat janji makan malam dengannya. Namun Deidara bilang, ada sebuah acara keluarga yang mengharuskan bocah kuning itu tidak bisa datang pada undangan makan malamku. Kecewa memang, namun aku mencoba mengerti keadaannya.

'Prrrrriiiiiiiiitttttt'

Suara peluit pertanda permainan dimulai telah berbunyi. Dengan percaya diri, aku pun memulai permainan ini.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari mulai terbenam, langit malam pun mulai terbentuk, bahkan bulan pun kini mulai tampak. Sosok jangkung yang sedari duduk sambil melempar-lempar sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya mulai menghentikan aksinya. Setelah membawa tasnya dipundak dan memasukkan kotak itu disakunya, pemuda berambut _orange _itu mulai meninggalkan stadion yang telah sepi oleh pemain maupun oleh pengunjung. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang susah payah berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu berhenti sebelum benar-benar dekat dengan Kyuubi, membuat sebuah jarak dengannya. Lewat cahaya bulan yang terang, terlihatlah wajah _tan_nya yang pucat, napasnya yang tidak beraturan, dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Jika dilihat dengan jelas, ada sebuah luka jahitan didahinya yang belum kering, dan beberapa luka lebam pada wajah dan lengannya, dan juga kaki kiri yang terbalut dengan perban.

"Kyuuhh," panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

"Tsk, ini kedua kalinya kau melanggar janjimu, bocah. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu selama berjam-jam."

"Kyu, aku-"

"Cih, sudahlah. Kau mau pakai alasan apa lagi? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau kecelakaan? Kau pikir perbanmu itu bisa menipuku? Kau salah jika kau berpikir seperti itu, bocah. Padahal hari ini aku mau meminta maaf padamu dan mungkin kita melanjutkan kehubungan yang lebih serius lagi," Kyuubi berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto yang terlihat sangat lemah dan menahan tangisnya. Setelah sampai begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Kyuubi berbisik, "Sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi, kekkkekkekk. Selamat tinggal, bocah."

"Kyuuhhh.. tu-tunggu," teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap tubuh Kyuubi yang membelakanginya hendak meninggalkannya. Bukannya berhenti, Kyuubi malah tetap berjalan hingga telinganya menangkap sebuah suara terjatuh yang keras. Kyuubi membalikkan badannya. Bukan sebuah pertolongan yang dilakukan Kyuubi, melainkan sebuah ejekan dengan nada meremehkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, bocah. Sudahlah kau tidak perlu berpura-pura pingsan seperti itu, aku tidak akan kasihan denganmu," ejek Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berlari mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak lemah di tanah.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Bangun!" diguncangnya pelan tubuh Naruto, namun Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Waw, ternyata selingkuhannya datang menjemput." Sasuke yang mendengar nada penuh ejekan itu hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Yang terpenting bagi dirinya kini hanya keselamatan Naruto. Setelah membalut tubuh Naruto yang hanya menggunakan sebuah pakaian khas rumah sakit dengan jaket miliknya dan membalut luka jahitan yang kembali terbuka dengan sepotong kain dari bajunya, Sasuke mulai menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya dan membawa Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Dasar bodoh, kau melihat keadaanya dan masih menyalahkannya. Harusnya aku tidak memperkenalkan Naruto padamu," ujar Naruto dingin sebelum benar-benar membawa Naruto pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Naruto di stadion tempat tim sepak bola Kyuubi bertanding, Kyuubi mulai mencari tahu kebenaran akan keadaan Naruto. Awalnya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu memang tidak percaya ketika pertama kali melihat Naruto. Namun ketika melihat wajah lemah dan lelah dari wajah Naruto dan darah yang membasahi kain yang membalut dahinya, membuat hati kecil Kyuubi berteriak kalau apa yang dia lihat bukanlah sebuah tipuan.

Saat kisah cintanya mendapat sebuah ujian, ternyat klub sepak bolanya pun mendapat sebuah ujian. Salah seorang pemainnya, Deidara, memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub. Meskipun masih ada beberapa anggota cadangan, Deidara merupakan seorang pemain yang bisa diandalkan. Namun Kyuubi juga tidak bisa menahan kepergiannya. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarnya Deidara akibat dari kesalahannya yang telah membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi semakin memburuk.

Setelah mendengar beberapa kabar burung tentang kesehatan Naruto dan menyelidiki kebiasaan Deidara ketika menjenguk Naruto, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membututi Deidara hingga ke rumah sakit. Menunggunya hingga Deidara meninggalkan Naruto sendiri pada jam tujuh malam untuk keluar mencari makan. Ketika ruangan telah benar-benar sepi, Kyuubi berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

Pandangannya menyapu pada pemuda yang kini terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang tertancap ditangannya, dan sebuah selang oxygen untuk membantunya bernapas. Kepalanya terbalut dengan perban, begitu juga dengan kaki kirinya.

Tangan kanan Kyuubi menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto, sangat lembut. Sementara tangan kirinya membelai kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Matanya pun tak lepas dari wajah yang dirindukannya itu.

"_Apa kau tahu, Naruto kecelekaan ketika dia hendak pergi menemui Kyuubi _senpai _untuk makan malam dengannya. Tapi, kenapa Deidara senpai berbohong pada Kyuubi senpai ya?"_

"_Entahlah. Kudengar Naruto juga memaksakan diri menemui Kyuubi senpai ketika pertandingan semi final kemarin hingga keadaannya semakin memburuk."_

"_Iya, dia juga tidak percaya dan menyalahkan Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak menolong Naruto saat dia pingsan. Pantas saja Deidara senpai marah dan keluar dari klub sepak bola." _

Kata-kata para siswa yang terus membicarakannya membuat Kyuubi semakin dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa… kau tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku, bocah. Bukankah sebelumnya kau membalas pesanku? Harusnya kau mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit. Aku pasti akan mengerti keadaanmu." Setetes cairan bening turun dari matanya. Sosok yang biasanya terlihat tegar dan terkesan menyeramkan, kini tak lebih dari sebuah kayu yang rapuh. Semuanya berubah karena sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang kini disadarinya betapa berartinya dia. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin sebagai bandulnya, dipasangkannya kalung itu dileher Naruto.

"Cepat sembuh, bocah. Setelah itu aku akan menebus kesalahanku dan kita akan berkencan sesuai keinginanmu," ujar Kyuubi dengan sebuah senyum tulus dibibir yang selalu mengeluarkan seringan iblis. Dikecupnya sayang dahi Naruto sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesungguhnya Kyuubi sangat ingin menjaga Naruto hingga pemuda manis itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Namun dengan rasa benci yang Deidara rasakan pada Kyuubi, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menunggu dari kejauhan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pertandingan final kini telah dimulai. Banyak orang-orang yang antusias untuk melihat pertandingan itu. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sangat seru, orang-orang yang menonton secara langsung dapat merasakan ketegangan ketika skor kedua tim saling susul-menyusul. Setelah pertandingan yang melelahkan, akhirnya tim Kyuubi memenangkan pertandingan dengan gol 7-6 pada menit terakhir. Sorak sorai penonton membahana, menambah kemeriahan dan rasa bahagia bagi tim Kyuubi.

Semua pemain berpelukan dan mulai melempar-lempar Kyuubi ke udara. Meskipun apa yang diinginkan Kyubi tercapai, terselip sebuah perasaan sedih dan kecewa saat dia mengetahui tidak ada sosoknya yang melihat keberhasilan yang diraihnya.

Namun senyum Kyuubi bertambah lebar ketika dilihatnya sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya berada dipinggir lapangan tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah Kyuubi diturunkan, dia langsung berlari ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk dikursi roda dan didampingi oleh Deidara.

"Kau hebat, Kyuu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kkkeekkkeekk… tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Kyuubi!"

"Ugh, sepertinya aku salah bicara," ujar Naruto dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Kyuubi tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Sebuah senyum tulus, tidak ada seringaian, hanya sebuah senyum tulus untuk bocah kuning dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh, bocah?"

"Tentu saja belum, un. Dia memaksa membuka infusnya hanya untuk melihatmu, _devil_! Kau- hei, kau mau bawa Naru kemana, Kyu? Dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit!" teriak Deidara ketika dilihatnya sang adik dibawa kabur oleh Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah, Dei. Biarkan saja mereka berdua, aku yakin kali ini Kyuubi tidak akan menyakiti Naruto. Dan dia pasti akan mengembalikkan Naruto ke rumah sakit," ujar Itachi.

"Baiklah, un."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Kyuu, cincin ini, apakah ini berarti kau melamarku?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Jika kau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali setelah aku memutuskanmu waktu itu."

"Tentu saja, Kyuu," ujar Naruto semangat hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terlalu keras berpegangan pada leher Kyuubi hingga membuatnya tercekik.

"Hei, bocah! Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Eh, maaf, Kyuu." Mereka terdiam sejenak. Naruto pun mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Kyuubi dengan menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, kalau aku sudah sembuh, kita harus berkencan untuk membayar kencan kita yang gagal."

"Aku tidak mau, bocah."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Kyuu!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau."

"Pokoknya kau harus mau, lihat saja kalau kau tidak mau!"

"Tanpa berpegangan tangan."

"Apa enaknya seperti itu!"

"Itu kalau kau mau, bocah."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus karena keberadaan satu sama lain. Kini Naruto tidak perlu takut lagi jika Kyuubi tidak mencintainya. Tapi yang terpenting, kini Naruto dapat membuktikan jika Kyuubi benar-benar mencintainya, terutama kepada Sasuke. Tidak perlu sebuah kata-kata romantis atau sebuah perbuatan romantis untuk menunjukkan sebuah rasa cinta. Semua orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya, begitu pun dengan Kyuubi. Yap, setidaknya begitulah menurut Naruto.

Dan kebahagiaan tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi, kini Deidara dan Itachi pun dapat leluasa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa harus menghawatirkan Naruto. Deidara juga kembali memasuki klub sepak bola kesayangannya. Neji dan Gaara masih tetap menjalani hubungan mereka dengan damai. Dan Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu itu kembali pada kekasih berambut merah jambunya yang ia telantarkan karena mengurusi sang sahabat. Yap, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, sebelum semua masalah itu mengganggu mereka. Kecuali tentu saja rasa sayang Kyuubi yang semakin besar pada Naruto

**The End**

Nyaa.. minna-san, chira balik lagi dengan fic baru \(^ ^)/

Makasih buat Uzumaki Andin yang bikin aku bisa buat fic selain SasuNaru, ini requstnya udah aku bikinin. Semoga ga mengecewakan^^

O ya, fic ini juga aku dedikasiin buat Fujoshi Independene Day. Pengennya sih bikin SasuNaru, tapi waktu dan ide ga mendukung jadi KyuuNaru juga ga papa deh, yang penting kan yaoi XD

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
